


Subconcious

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Killian made the right life choices, and ended up cursed with the rest of the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconcious

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Sword and Sorcery

Killian Jones found himself stood outside the Throne Room, straightening out his uniform as a nervous habit and then progressing to twiddling his hook in nervous anticipation. Everyone knew about the curse and Captain of the Royal Navy Killian Jones was wondering what his role in all this would be. Everything was in the works and Queen Snow had just gone into labour. Killian wasn’t afraid of the curse, he had nothing here apart from his ship and loyalty to the crown. After his brother had been killed serving his old king, Killian almost turned to piracy but his crew talked him down. Liam wouldn’t have wanted him to turn out that way. Liam only ever wanted him to become the best sailor he could ever be, the Jones brothers taking the known realms by storm. So instead Killian decided to honour his brother. Using the Pegasus sail to fly to the enchanted forest before he burned it, no one should have that much power. No one should ever be able to return to Neverland.

It was that place that took his brother and his hand. Pan’s shadow was fast, faster than Killian could have ever anticipated. The little devil pinned him down under water and a rockslide trapped him down there. It was only thanks to his crew that he survived. However they did have to amputate his hand to get him free. The hook was suggested as a far more useful tool than the awful prosthetic he found in a market. It had even gained him a nickname, Captain Hook.

 

“You may enter now Captain,” Granny stated, holding the door open for him as she slid out, probably to check on the Queen. Killian nodded and stepped inside, bowing to the king.

“We have a mission for you Killian, if you choose to accept,” King David started and Killian already knew he would accept. He owed Snow White and Prince Charming everything. He was devastated after the incidents in Neverland and if they had turned him away there was no doubt as to the fact his life would crumble. But instead the benevolent rulers made him a captain and then progressing to be the captain of their primary naval vessel and a trusted confidant. “We fear that the Regina will make particular effort that we were kept apart and so we will not be able to fight for our daughter. We want to give you this,” David explained, passing the sailor a bottle. “It is a memory potion. It should restore a person’s lost memories. I want you to take it when the time is right and so be able to protect our little princess.” Hook was startled, this was a big deal. Emma was going to be the only one that could save them all, she would need someone to tell her what was going on and convince her of what she had to do.

“Sir, I don’t mean to doubt your judgement. But why me? Why not Ruby or Blue or Grumpy?” Killian questioned.

“To be honest with you Captain Jones. We want you to do it because Regina will suspect those people. We need someone loyal that the Evil Queen wouldn’t instantly think off. And we know you have somewhere to hide it,” David explained and it did make sense. Regina would be more likely to check other people. Killian nodded, taking the vial and holding it in his teeth as he unscrewed the hook. Hidden inside was a small pouch that was just big enough for the vial. They knew that Regina would give him a prosthetic instead of the hook but hopefully the curse wouldn’t notice the tiny vial. David seemed to think that the curse would bypass it. “Thank you Captain Jones,” David nodded and Killian bowed, it was nearly time.

 

When Emma Swan drove into town, Killian started hearing a voice in the back of his mind. It was an unfamiliar voice, gruff but full of regal power. It certainly wasn’t his and it only ever said one thing. It’s time. Now he had no idea what that meant but his clearly deranged mind was eager to tell him that. It must be important. Maybe the new arrival would be able to shed some light on his sudden inner turmoil. No one new ever arrived in Storybrooke, it was a fact of life. He had hours before he had to open the bar and he strongly doubted there would be anyone in need of the lifeguard, a perfect time to do some investigating. He pulled on his leather jacket with the skill of one who had spent many years without both of his hands. The prosthetic hindered him instead of helping him most days but no matter how many times he had thought about changing it to something more practical, he just couldn’t part with the unless hunk of plastic. A hook would be cool, Killian laughed at the absurdity of the idea. He would look like a film character, or even worse one of those characters in Henry’s book. He walked into town and saw the woman in question sat with the sheriff in Granny’s. No doubt the sheriff was flirting with her, it would be cute if he wasn’t already sleeping with the mayor. It was naive that they thought no one had noticed. You learnt a lot of gossip as a bartender especially in such a small place as Storybrooke. “Morning sheriff,” Killian exclaimed, stopping the other man from staring wistfully into Emma’s passive face.

“Jones,” Graham replied, clearly annoyed that the other man was interrupting his time with his next target. Killian didn’t know why but he had an inherent distrust of the sheriff; it just seemed like they clashed.

“Would you mind if I sat here,” Killian asked Emma and when she shrugged he turned to Graham. “And sheriff, I heard some disturbance down and the docks last night. You should investigate,” Killian smiled smugly as Graham glared back.

“We’ll have to continue our conversation later ma’am,” Graham apologised to Emma, sending another death glare Killian’s way as he stormed out.

 

“Thanks for that,” Emma smiled softly, “I guess news travels fast in a place like this.”

“Yeah, doesn’t help that Graham is in the mayor’s pocket. She probably sent him to check you out. Although I can understand the temptation love,” Killian smiled, she definitely was a stunning woman and he was not ashamed to point that out to her. Emma just rolled her eyes at his blatant flirtation and took another sip of her coffee.

“And you might be?” she questioned as Killian slid into the newly vacated seat in the booth across from her.

“Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you,” Killian bowed with a flourish. “I’m the owner of the Jolly Roger, best drinking establishment in this neighbourhood,” he gloated, the Jolly was his pride and joy; he had named it to sound like a pirate ship.

“Maybe I’ll have to visit,” Emma shrugged before finishing her drink. “I was nice to meet you Killian,” she added before leaving Granny’s. Killian smiled to himself before the voice returned repeating its same cryptic phrase.

 

He arrived back at his apartment and just sat at the table in a daze. Something just wasn’t sitting right with this whole situation and he just needed to know what. Without a conscious thought Killian got up slowly and walked over to his medicine cupboard. He needed a lot of medication for the phantom pains and some for his insomnia but somehow he knew that wasn’t what he was looking for. A vial of a weird purple liquid sat in the back, it had gathered years of dust and he had no recollection of buying it. Not that he would ever by something like this. The voice in his head was turning painful as it rose in intensity still just telling him it was time. Maybe drinking this would help, it probably wasn’t poison. What was the worst it could do? Killian downed the bottle instantly, his head suddenly felt like it was exploding and he crumpled to the floor, twitching erratically. The pain, all he could feel was the pain.

 

XXX

 

Emma was surprised to find Killian talking to Henry when she came to pick her son up from school. And it didn’t look like a light hearted chat either; Killian was pale, a look paler than he had looked the day before and his face was almost panicked. “Come round to mine tonight, tell Regina it’s another lesson,” Killian sighed and Henry nodded as Emma approached. Now that was odd, she hadn’t realised that Henry knew Killian and that Killian was getting the young boy to lie to his mother about where he was.

“Everything okay?” Emma asked, drawing both of their attentions. Killian was even more ragged up close, his clothes looked like he had slept in them and there was a cut on his cheek that was bordering on needing stitches.

“Yeah, just arranging to meet up with the lad,” Killian nodded before hurrying off. Gone was the charm and confidence from the day before; but what problem would Henry be able to help with.

“You sure it is okay Henry?” Emma questioned as they walked to Granny’s but Henry just brushed off her concerns. There was something going on here that Henry didn’t want to tell her about. Emma didn’t like secrets. Especially when they were kept from her; time to put her investigative skills to use.

 

Emma followed Henry to Killian’s boat that night. It was really nice, an old fashioned yacht that looked just the right size for one man to crew. However it didn’t look like the boat was going anywhere tonight, unlike what Henry had told Regina earlier that afternoon. It seemed the mayor didn’t deem Killian a threat to her son like she seemed to think Emma was. Guilt sparked her heart as she pulled on her headphones, she felt really bad bugging Henry’s jacket but if Jones was a threat then she needed to know. Her binoculars were trained on the two on deck and the bug was transmitting. “Thanks for coming Henry, I just don’t know what to do,” Killian confessed with a tender smile.

“It’s cool, I’m just glad that someone here knows,” Henry replied seriously, this conversation was only confusing Emma even more. “I’ve brought the book,” he added, pulling out that infernal storybook. Emma hadn’t thought that Killian would be one to take part in this delusion of Henry’s.

“I just can’t believe I forgot it all, it’s still fuzzy but it took so much restraint not to shout at Snow. I can’t believe David’s in a coma,” Killian continued, David must be the name of the man in the hospital that the school teacher was fond of. He was a John Doe, if Killian knew him then why hadn’t he told Graham. Okay maybe not Graham as they seemed to hate each other; he should have still told Dr Whale or Regina. “David had always been there for me since I signed on. It’s hard to know what to do without help in foreign waters,” Killian was baring his soul and Emma felt really bad listening in on this conversation. It was still strange that he would choose to confess all to a child. And what was that about foreign waters, yes he sounds Irish but Regina had said Killian had lived in Storybrooke since he was a kid.

“You can do it Killian, it says in the book that David trusted you with the potion because he believes in you,” Henry calmed, flicking through the pages. So Killian was delusional. He believed that he was one of Henry’s storybook characters who had a potion that restored all of his memories. Emma’s heart sunk, she hadn’t taken him as that type of person; yet she still couldn’t shake how thrown off he had been this afternoon, it was like he was a different person.

“So does it say anything in the book about breaking the curse?” Killian asked, hunching over the book in question.

“Not explicitly but it says that Emma is the only one that can break it. That’s why Snow and Charming sent her away,” Henry explained and Killian nodded in agreement.

“I know I was there,” Killian murmured, flicking through the pages. His fingers traced over the picture of a sailor on one knee in front of who she had to assume was Prince Charming.

“You’re nothing like our stories. In ours you are the villain who is consumed with anger targeting an innocent Peter Pan,” Henry chuckled and Killian scoffed. Emma’s jaw dropped, Henry thought Killian was Captain Hook. And so did Killian.

 

Emma had no idea what to do with this information. If she went to Graham saying that the local bartender thought he was a misunderstood pirate then she would be laughed out of town. And if she tried to talk to them about it then she would have to admit to bugging Henry and following them both. It was a lose lose situation for her dignity. “True loves kiss,” Henry said, jolting Emma out of her thinking. “That’s how a lot of curses are broken in the enchanted forest but it says in here that Emma will have to believe for it to work,” Henry explained to his captain friend.

“Maybe we could get her to believe by having some feat of magic performed,” Killian suggested and Henry’s face lit up in a way Emma hadn’t seen it do before. This really did make Henry happy and surely there was no harm in their scheming. Nothing was going to come of it anyway

“We could try and get Mary Margret to wake up David with true loves kiss,” Henry suggested and Killian nodded. Emma could not believe it, now the duo were matchmaking.

“I think our sailing lessons are going to have to take a back seat. We are going to need to dedicate all our time to this,” Killian confessed and Henry agreed, Emma managed to get back to the bug and hide it before Henry wandered over to where Regina was waiting for him. This town was so strange.

 

It didn’t take long before Graham started acting strangely; Emma was starting to enjoy the sheriff’s company until he started to look worn down and was constantly distracted. At first Emma thought he was one of the few normal people in the town when he started flirting and offered her the deputy position. If she was going to be staying and bonding with Henry it was good to have a source of income in the sleepy town. But now her partner was becoming a liability and was constantly trying to get into fights with none other than Killian Jones. Emma had no idea what had happened to start this feud but it was vicious. This was then added to the fact that Graham seemed to have broken off his arrangement with Regina and the Mayor seemed to be reluctant to let her boy toy leave her. Regina had got it into her head that Emma was the reason for the break and had added it to her list of things to blame Emma about. There was never a dull moment in this place. Killian and Henry were still meeting in secret but Emma hadn’t followed them the past few times. If anything happened to Henry she would know who to blame. Now Henry was trying desperately to get Emma to believe in his magical storybook and to get Mary Margret to kiss the handsome John Doe so had been reading to in the hospital. The tension was thick in the air and Emma could feel it was going to blow; the question was just when.

 

The question was answered a few days later when Emma got a call that someone had broken into Regina’s crypt. It was strange and Graham was nowhere to be found to come on the call with her. So Emma went alone. Pulling up outside the crypt Emma was surprised to find Graham on his knees in the mud and Killian stood over him gesturing animatedly as he spoke. “You have to get away from her Graham, no doubt Emma will be on her way. Run, I’ll take the blame. Run or she will kill you but don’t cross the town line,” Killian was instructing Graham and a shaken Graham seemed to be agreeing with him.

“What is going on here?” Emma asked walking into the clearing.

“I broke in here Emma, Graham happened to be walking past and spotted me,” Killian blatantly lied, Emma just couldn’t understand it. Why was Killian defending his nemesis? Graham had stumbled to his feet as Killian was throwing himself on his sword.

“I don’t believe you Killian, what I want to know is why you and the sheriff are suddenly so chummy and why Graham is breaking into his ex’s vault,” Emma stated and Killian’s face fell.

“If I told you sheriff then you would never believe me. Just that Regina can never know it was Graham,” the man in question had seemingly vanished much to Emma’s chagrin and so now Killian got the brunt of her anger.

“Please do tell me Killian. Why should I lie to the mayor? Is it something to do with the fact you and Henry seem to share the delusion that you are fairy tale characters?” she exclaimed and instantly regretted it. Killian’s face was a picture of shock that slowly morphed into a scowl. Emma was taken back; she had never seen Killian angry before; he had been irritated and annoyed but never fully angry. She would hate to have that on her back every day; if he wasn’t so calm and forgiving it would be likely that this anger may have consumed him.

“Don’t speak of things you do not understand Swan,” Killian practically snarled, his hands balled into fists and tremors increasing. “You may think it is whimsical nonsense but you don’t realise this is my life. You think it is a story, it is my mission. I will not betray the people who have done everything for me,” Killian ranted and Emma was a swirling mix of terror and confusion.

“You genuinely believe this,” Emma murmured, the break in forgotten.

“I do, and until you do my responsibility is to protect the people of this town from Regina,” Killian continued, his anger seemingly subsiding and being replaced with cool indifference. Emma hated to think she had ruined one of the true friendships she had in this town. It still just didn’t sit right; how could a man so seemingly sound of mind believe these fantasies with such passion and anger.

“If Regina knew that Graham even had an inkling of what she has done to him then he would be dead within the hour. I know you won’t believe it but please just look the other way. You wouldn’t want to risk a man’s life. Especially not Graham’s,” Killian practically pleaded with her.

“I don’t believe you, but I will allow your self sacrifice. Count this as a warning Mr Hook,” Emma replied, trying to bring a smile back to Killian’s face. It worked.

“That’s Captain Hook to you missy!”

 

XXX

 

Emma was starting to like this town. She had a nice job that meant she could spend more time with Henry and a good apartment. It would be fine if she hadn’t just lied to the mayor about Regina’s ex-boyfriend breaking into her vault and some delirious barkeep was trying to get her to break a curse along with her new found son. It was complicated but she was starting to unravel it. According to Mary Margret, Killian had lost his mother when he was very young and his father left Killian and his brother dry. His brother died ten years ago and apparently it his him very hard. This whole psychosis could be based around seeking companionship and wanting to be a new person. He could have latched onto Henry’s overactive imagination to get company and become someone else. Yet Emma couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong in this town.

 

Graham was hysterical and Emma was more than concerned. He had decided that he must have no heart as he couldn’t feel anything. Even going so far as to kiss her to try and find out what was wrong. She wasn’t saying that the kiss wasn’t pleasant, as it really was pleasant, but it was sudden and she was unsuspecting. She was even more shocked to see Graham’s face fall as he declared he still didn’t feel anything. It hurt, it really hurt; she hadn’t been in love with Graham but she may have had a little niggle growing for him. He was nice. “Emma, I know you don’t believe me but I know something is coming” Killian tried to explain over the phone that night.

“Why?” Emma sighed. “Why do you think that?” she was getting increasing frustrated with this town. There was always something going on, some hidden motive behind every action. It was hard to know when anyone was being sincere anymore. If anyone was ever sincere to her. Graham was having weird dreams, dreams of another life and they were seriously effecting his work. He was constantly disappearing and was never focused on the task at hand. “Regina is angry and she seems to be preparing to do something. I need you to keep eyes on Graham. I’ll confront the mayor, thanks love,” Killian stated, hanging up before Emma could get a word out. Killian was infuriating but in the nice way, he constantly made her heart flutter and she hated it. But Graham’s arrival drew her out of her thoughts; “There’s something in the air,” Graham whispered as he stood by her desk.

“You’re not the only one who thinks that,” Emma chuckled. There was no reply from Graham. Emma turned around and Graham was leaning heavily on his desk, hand clutched over his heart. “Graham?” Emma questioned, jumping up as Graham slumped even more.

“I, I,” Graham stammered, reaching out to grab onto Emma’s jacket as his legs gave way. “I remember,” he whispered as Emma screamed for someone to help. His eye flickered closed and his grip loosened. The world stopped.

 

It was two weeks later and things were finally settling down again. But Henry and Killian had been meddling again. Killian had been beating himself up about Graham’s death, swearing that no one else in this town would get hurt by the mayor. He didn’t know how he was going to manage it but he was going to find some way to convince Emma of the truth; they wanted to show her magic.

 

They did it and it made both Henry and Killian insufferable. Mary Margaret had made a spur of the moment decision and had kissed her John Doe. Now this would be no problem, maybe even a good idea as the two might give up if it didn’t work. The problem was, it did work. Well it seemed to work; the John Doe woke up almost immediately. Dr Whale had no idea what could have caused David’s miraculous recovery. But Henry was determined it was magic, true love’s kiss. Then the so called Prince Charming’s wife disappeared and Ruby managed to somehow find their only piece of evidence. “Who goes around tearing out hearts?” Emma exclaimed, looking at the heart in the box on her desk. She was only new to the job and this was just bizarre. First people were going missed left right and centre and now she had a heart in her roommate’s jewellery box.

“Regina,” Emma jumped at Killian’s voice. That man was like a ghost. He was everywhere and you could never hear him coming.

“Oh no, I am not getting into your long grudge with the mayor again. It ain’t happening!” Emma exclaimed not even turning to face him. Still she could feel his little smirk burning a hole in the back of her head.

“You want to know what is happening. Regina is trying to get David to blame MM for the murder of his ‘wife’,” Emma could clearly hear the quotation marks around wife. They had been through this before, David was apparently engaged to Kathryn in the storybook but he broke it off to be with Mary Margret.

“Killian please, let me investigate properly,” Emma sighed, pushing him out the door even though her heart fluttered when she was touching his chest.

 

“Maybe you should listen to him Emma,” Emma jumped once again, what was it with dark and mysterious men at the moment? August, the mysterious stranger, stood leaning on her desk.

“Oh and why should I listen to you?” Emma sighed, wishing these delirious people would just leave her to do her job.

“Maybe what he is saying has some element of truth to it,” August continued. Why were delusions so popular in this town? Maybe she should go back to Boston and leave all of this insanity behind; but she couldn’t leave Henry. She had become attached to the kid over this past month and couldn’t imagine her life without him now. “I know you don’t believe but stick around okay Swan. It’ll all become clear soon. This town needs you, magic or no magic,” August shrugged, leave another one of his business cards on the table. She kept on throwing them out but he always seemed to have another one on hand. Maybe it was worth keeping this time. She did have a terrible job to do. She had to arrest her only friend in this town.

 

Emma sighed looking at the apple turnovers that Regina had made for her. It was supposedly a gift of good faith but for some reason she still doubted them. Every time she reached out, her hand just stopped short. “She’s trying to kill you mum,” Henry pleaded, sat across the table for her with the turnovers in front of her.

“Regina is not trying to poison me Henry,” Emma sighed as Killian let himself into the apartment.

“I wouldn’t count it out Emma,” the barkeep smiled. They had grown quite close in the time Emma had been in Storybrooke, now that he wasn’t aggressively pushing his ideals on her. “If you don’t think it is poisoned then eat it,” Killian shrugged and Henry’s jaw dropped.

“No, no, I’ll eat it,” Henry murmured, picking up on of the turnovers and taking a bite before Killian or Emma could stop him. They all stopped and stared, until Henry’s eyes flittered closed and he crumpled on the floor.

“Henry!” Emma screamed, dived toward him and cradling his limp body in her arms. “What have you done!” she cried, glaring at Killian who just looked dumbstruck.

“I didn’t think he would eat it,” Killian murmured. There was nothing he could do.

 

“Regina!” Hook shouted, kicking in the door to the mayor’s house. He was done with being the good guy. It was time to sort out this mess once and for all. The Evil Queen was nowhere to be seen as Killian tore the house apart hunting for her to reverse the damn sleeping curse; even though he knew only one thing could break it. True love’s kiss. He barged open the door in the basement only to find an antique spinning wheel slap bang in the centre of the room. His entire focus zoomed in on that one object; he couldn’t understand why, it was so bland but so entrancing at the same time. He just had to investigate, his hand was reaching unbidden for the needle. He couldn’t comprehend why, he just had to touch it. So he did. And then there was only black.

 

Emma spent every day by Henry’s bedside; Regina had poisoned him, some kind of magical poison. Emma believed now, after Dr Whale stated there was nothing physically wrong with Henry he just wouldn’t wake up. However Killian had said that when she believed the curse would be broken. She believed and nothing had changed. Henry was still lying far too still on the hospital bed. Emma slowly brushed her hand over his knuckles. And where was Killian, he left hours ago and hadn’t returned. “I’m so sorry Emma, but he’s going to be okay,” Mary Margret smiled softly, detaching Emma’s hand from Henry’s. “How about you go home and have a rest. I’ll stay with him,” Emma didn’t have the strength to argue. Maybe it would do her a bit of good to get a clearer head when it comes to all of these strange magical occurrences.

“Okay, can you try and find Kilian?” Emma asked, brushing Henry’s hair from his eyes. Killian really should have been back by now and she really needed to talk to him about all of this. He was going to be the only one that would understand, he would be able to tell her what to do to break this spell.

“Right, do you know where he went,” Mary Margret asked and Emma could only shrug.

 

A couple of hours later, Emma was back by Henry’s side with his storybook in her arms. Maybe there would be some clues in the infernal book, the book that started it all. Mary Margret was still asking around for Killian and Regina was still lingering but Emma refused to let the woman see Henry. If Regina didn’t know how to cure him then there was no point in her being here. “I love you kid. I believe come on, just wake up for me,” Emma sighed, kissing Henry softly on the forehead. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer, only opening them when a golden light flowed from her into Henry. His eyes slowly fluttered open and Emma was dumbstruck. A kiss, why on earth was it a kiss. Then it hit her, it had been staring her right in the face she was just too short sighted to see it. True love’s kiss; she did love Henry, unconditional love.

 

Emma’s phone rang the next day as she was sat by Henry’s bedside. The curse had been broken, everyone was in a frenzy trying desperately to work out who they were and find their loved ones. Dr Whale, or Victor Frankenstein as he was now known, asked to keep Henry in to make sure there were no sid effects to the sleeping curse. Henry was so happy that he was right and everyone remembered even though he almost died proving the face. Emma picked up at the sight of Mary Margret’s name. “Emma, its Killian. I found him and it’s not good.”

 

Killian was rushed into the hospital, the rise and fall of his chest the only indication he was still alive. Blood was dried all down the side of his face and there was extensive bruising around the wound on his forehead. “It was Regina. She set up a sleeping curse in her basement to get Killian out of the way; I can only assume that she worked out he knew about the curse,” Mary Margret explained as Killian was sent for scans of his head. As he was out cold they would have no way of telling what the damage of the blow would be.

“Well who can wake him up? Who loves him?” Emma questioned, looking around desperately for someone that could help her new friend.

“No one, he has no family and never had any romantic interests,” Mary Margret explained. “David and I took him into our navy when he was on the verge of turning to piracy. He lost his brother, the only person that he had and was hell bent on revenge,” Mary Margret explained. But that meant there was no true love’s kiss that could wake him up. After all that he had done for the town there was no one who cared about him enough to save his life.

 

“We think there is no lasting damage but there is no way to know until he wakes up,” Victor commented as Emma sat by Killian’s bed. Regina was locked up and she confirmed what Mary Margret said, there was no way of breaking the curse without true love’s kiss.

 

Emma visited Killian at least twice a week and she knew that Henry went to go see him whenever Emma was working late. Henry was slowly reading Peter Pan to Killian and Emma couldn’t help but imagine him sassing back about the inaccuracies and the error in portraying Peter Pan as the hero not the devil child he was. There was nothing they could do.

 

Months had passed and Killian was wasting away, even with the nutrient solution that Victor had him on. His beard was growing and all the muscle seemed to fade. Emma had been hearing tales of Captain Hook from all the members of the town; he seemed to be the one that everyone turned to for the help in adventures of sorts. It sounded like he was a great friend with a rebellious streak. “It’s new year’s eve,” Emma sighed, looking around the empty ward. “And I guess the next year can only look up for the two of us can’t it,” she sighed. “I still don’t have anyone to kiss tonight. I don’t even know who I would,” Emma continued but deep down in her heart she knew who she really wanted to be with. “I’ve got nothing to lose,” she tried to rationalise the feelings inside before leaning down and tentatively kissing Killian on the lips. Emma pulled back, hope dying in her heart as he remained still. Emma got to her feet and turned towards the door before hearing hacking coughs echoing behind her.

 

“Emma?”


End file.
